


Chadwick

by JacksLeo



Category: Nothing Much to Do, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Books, Freeform, Freestyle writing, Gen, Graphic Novel, Inspired by Novel, Literature, Mystery, Novel, Story, Thriller, Video Game, mystery-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksLeo/pseuds/JacksLeo
Summary: It was Febuary 24th when Ken's bestfriend Chadwick went missing. No one knew where he went but some people knew why he's gone. The only thing now is the hint of a Video Game.





	Chadwick

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this teaser I made for you guys. This story is my first post hope you guys like it and make sure you comment :). By the way, this story is inspired by Stranger Things.

It was February 24th, when my best friend Chadwick went missing. I couldn’t bare all of the worrying in my head. I was pretty depressed about all this, devastated as well.  
Nothing caught up right. I could remember the first day that I was talking to him. It didn’t felt right, it felt so different.

  
“Hey, Ken! What’s up?” Chadwick ran up to me with sweat all over then he grabbed my hand. Chadwick was happy, really happy to be exact.  
There was no way he ran away from his house, impossible. There was also no way someone kidnapped him. He was a guy who knew a lot from self-defense to bribing.

“Chadwick, what are you doing here?” It was weird.

Chadwick didn’t like going to my house that early. Even for school, he wouldn’t.  
He hate school so much that he never studied for any tests or listen to the teachers. But luck never left him; he’s on top of my class. 

He’s different from usual geniuses, I’m not saying that’s a bad thing but, to people who didn’t knew him, they would think he’s a delinquent. He dyes his hair all the time, wears three piercings on his both ears, and walks like one. But for the people who truly know him, they would describe him as friendly, nice, loyal, and trusting. He’s also great with girls, no need to explain why.

  
“Well, I just came here to see my best friend Ken! Also we are going to school right?” he said this with a big smile. Chadwick was always this positive, I never heard him say anything negative to me before. I wonder why he would even leave, especially me.

“Woah, but I thought I was the one who was going to your house and it’s only 8 in the morning.  
Our class starts at 10 remember?” As I was saying this to him, I was thinking one thing. He never forgets anything important and he would never remind me of school.

  
“Also open your hand!” I forgot he grabbed my hand earlier for no reason.  
I opened my hand excited and confused; from what I saw was something I’ve wanted him to show me since two years ago. It was a Video Game with a big titled name upfront; The King’s Road Life. Finally, his own video game! For years I’ve been asking him to let me play it or let me see it yet he told me -  _I_ _made a game that’s so cool that I can’t let you take a peek nor play it. I know it sounds bad but it’s my price possession, I will give it to you someday. Sadly, this day isn’t that day._

I totally agreed to him about this 'cause there are also things I don’t give him. Like my price possession which is the picture of my dead cat and my deodorant. But why is he giving it to me? Is there something else about this game that he couldn’t let me play it before?

**Author's Note:**

> This will take time to continue because of my studies and projects. I will still be writing this for sure. Make sure to comment anything you want to be added to the story. Hope you liked it :D.


End file.
